dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxanne Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Roxanne "Roxy" Pheles ('''née '''Belial) is one of the supporting characters in the future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". She was former member to the House of Belial, before married to Mephisto Pheles, a Devil from the Extra Demons and has been active since the time of the previous Four Great Satans alongside her husband. She is a member of the Pheles Clan, one of the top-ranking clans from the Extra Demons and the wife of Mephisto Pheles and mother of their son, Cedric, as well as grandmother to her respective grandchildren. Appearance: Despite her age, Roxanne maintains the appearance of a very beautiful young women in her mid-thirties with a tall, muscular, and buxom figure, resembling a model-figure according to Mephisto, with neck-length gray hair extending to her back along with matching eyes. In her attires, she is usually wearing her sleeveless, leather coat with white-colored leather blouse with dark pants underneath, and a dark-brown boots to match. Personality: In the past, Roxanne was seen to have very serious personality. She was seems to be rather heartless and to not care at all about anyone at all. And during both Great War and the Devil Civil War, she's been described as the terror and fear itself, where she massacred her enemies and barely follow that orders while on mission, it soon earned her the title as Gray-Haired Empress of Crimson Massacre. After both Great War and Civil War was over, she still retains her serious and strict personalities, where is often exasperated by her husband. But at the same time, she became a generous woman with a mother-like demeanor, most of the time there isn't a moment where she doesn't have a calm, smile on her face. She cares about her family and would do anything no matter what it is to make sure that would stay safe. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a proper, young noble lady to that of the head Lady of the Pheles Family. She can also shown to have a more brutal and darker side when her family are threatened or harmed in any way no matter if its physical or mental. During the battle, the aura around her body is described as being close to being as a ferocious monster. Roxanne also hates it when someone mentions the fact that she's a lot older than she looks, as shown when she tried to slash Azazel in half, cutting parts of the buildings of Occult Research Club after Azazel almost mentioned her age. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: (WIP's) Immense Demonic Power: Roxanne is powerful enough to be known as the strongest woman from the house of Belial of all time, it was mentioned by Mephisto Pheles that it maybe his wife's genes in Cedric as a dominating genetic factor that results in his son's immense power as a Super Devil. In fact, her demonic power is on par with the original Four Great Satans, having an extreme amount of demonic powers. A testament of her strength. * Worthlessness: As a member of the House of Belial, Roxanne is able to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, she must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless." She can also apply Worthlessness in her demonic power attacks and sword attacks, inflicting damage while nullifying any defensive abilities his opponent may possess as shown in her battle against multiple opponents consisted of the Devils of the Old Satan Faction which consist of High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils. Master Swordsman: Combining with her immense demonic powers, Roxanne is an extremely skillful master swordswoman being able to fight against four other master swordsmen like Ky, Leonhardt, Gabriella, Kiba, and Xenovia with very minimal effort. And through her millennial of training and experience, she's mastered the art of wielding a sword with vast proficiency, which is high-tier among other true swordsman. It's stated several times that she's revered and respected amongst the top swordsman of the Underworld. Master Combatant: Through her years of both training and experience, she became a master of unarmed combat. Roxanne stated that she prefers using her fists more than a weapon, being able to combine it with the destructive power of her physical strength and her demonic power in using Worthlessness . Roxanne is able to overwhelm almost any opponent that she's up against. According to Geist, she's one of the very few people in the entire world he would not dare to fight against in terms of fists. Immense Strength: Through her years of intense training, along with the battles that she fought, Roxanne gained insane physical strength. She even became known around the Underworld for her monstrous physical prowess, which is beyond what a normal Devil is capable of. This is proven when she killed Kokabiel in one hit and destroyed the barrier surrounding the school with the shockwave. Immense Speed: Despite being more focused on power rather than speed, Roxanne has an high levels of speed that near God-like and is able to match the best Knights in the Underworld. Immense Durability: Elaine has an immense level of durability, even being able to take on several powerful magical and physical attacks without taking much damage. Immense Stamina: Through her years of training and experience, Roxanne has the abililty to fight for several hours even couple of weeks without resting while remaining at full strength. Flight: Being a Devil, Roxanne can fly using her wings. Equipment: Dragonslayer: Roxanne's personal bladed weapon of choices in conjectures with his demonic power and combat abilities. The name "Dragonslayer" was took from when she slain dozens of Ultimate-Class Dragons in her youth during the war. The overall appearance of the weapon is a large, long double-bladed sword, with handles for Geist to grab on the inside of the blade itself. Due to its sheer size and weight, Geist carry the blade by around his back by covering with clothe and leather belts. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Roxanne's appearance and personality is based off of Roxy D. Heyward from manga series, Jackals. * According to her husband, Mephisto Pheles and her son, Cedric Pheles, her son's generation of Devil wife such as Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge are "angel" compared to Roxanne when she was still named Gray-Haired Empress of Crimson Massacre attesting to her terrifying presence and power. * Despite her terrifying nicknames and rumors, she is surprisingly popular to all of the Devil wives in the Underworld due to her respectable strict and kind fidelity towards her family, which some would even go to the House of Pheles for her advices. * According to Mephisto, she is a adoring grandmother and mother to her daughter-in-law, and grandchildren, while the men in the house are respectively shown with her own version of "Tough Love", which it left them traumatized. * According to Geist, when he was a child, Roxanne used in her own words and actions to continually thrashed him both physically and psychologically to keep him in line, but in reality to make sure he couldn't lay a hand on anyone in the future meaning she possibly feared his dangerous potential. Some of the methods she divulged were abandonment, starvation, and her most cruel method to physically tried to kill him while training him in the way of her personal swordsmanship, and show him the actual insides of the living body (More specifically to hold the entrails of the person she operated on in her hands.) while teaching him about the living body when he was young and innocent. This may explain Geist's own evil streak making her the only person he truly fears. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Lovable Devil